


Tender Love, Baby (Give It To Me)

by exoccult



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Baekhyun, Car Sex, ChanBaek - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Chanyeol, WTF is this the whole thing is just smut omg, in which baekhyun and chanyeol have sex listening to their favourite song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/exoccult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chanyeol and Baekhyun have sex for the first time in the back seat of Chanyeol's car... While listening to 'Tender Love.'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Love, Baby (Give It To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** bottom!Baekhyun, top!Chanyeol, high school students having sex... in a car, mild language  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own either Baekhyun or Chanyeol. Nor do I own the song, Tender Love by EXO.  
>  **A/N:** I'd like to think that Baekhyun and Chanyeol would be the type of couple to have a make-out song.  
>  unedited & unbeta'd

It’s been a long day and Chanyeol’s muscles ache from the strenuous football practice. Baekhyun’s muscles ache a little less than that, but mostly the girls on the cheer team were practicing their dance and so he and a few of the other males were left to stretch on their own. Now they’re both just sitting in the front seats of Chanyeol’s Mustang convertible, overlooking the city as the sun dips down below the skyline.

Baekhyun sighs loudly and leans into Chanyeol who easily lets Baekhyun snuggle into him, fitting against his body almost naturally. Chanyeol sighs too, looking down at Baekhyun and watching the way that his boyfriend’s pink lips pout out cutely. He leans down a bit and kisses the top of Baekhyun’s head, earning a soft whimper followed by a hand braced on his knee.

Baekhyun tilts his head and looks up at Chanyeol from beneath his bangs, eyes sleepy and a cute little smile on his lips. Chanyeol grins back, impossibly wide smile stretching across his face, before he leans down, arm braced across the passenger seat and protectively situated around Baekhyun’s shoulders, and hovers his lips just above his boyfriends. It takes two seconds before Baekhyun’s lips slowly meet Chanyeol’s and then Chanyeol is pulling him closer, so that Baekhyun is practically sitting on his lap as they kiss soft and wet.

Chanyeol giggles into the kiss when he feels Baekhyun smile against his lips before he pulls away for a moment just to look up into Chanyeol’s eyes. Baekhyun giggles too and Chanyeol’s heart clenches at the sound, at the way Baekhyun’s eyes crinkle just a tiny bit in the corners as he smiles too happily. And Chanyeol is so fucking in love with Baekhyun and Baekhyun is so fucking in love with Chanyeol too.

“Did you bring it?” Baekhyun asks in a whisper, all giddy and body thrumming with anticipation.

“Bring what?” Chanyeol teases and Baekhyun giggles, gently pushing Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“You know what.”

Chanyeol sits back and grins too wide again before reaching into his high school varsity jacket and pulling out a plain black cassette with a label on it that reads: _Tender Love_. Baekhyun grins back, grabbing Chanyeol by the collar of his jacket and pulling him in for another deep kiss. This throws Chanyeol off completely and he has in mind to just forget the bloody tape and skip right to making out with this cute, little brunette that he snagged from the cheer leading squad, but of course Baekhyun is having none of that. Not without the track.

Baekhyun pulls away, pulling the cassette tape from Chanyeol’s hand and slipping it into the cassette player. He doesn’t hesitate to hit the ‘play’ button and when he does, he sighs happily at the sound of _their_ song playing from the stereo system. Chanyeol chuckles and pulls Baekhyun onto his lap so that Baekhyun is straddling him and simultaneously towering over him from this angle.

The first line comes over the speakers and Baekhyun’s heart rate picks up as he presses his lips against Chanyeol’s again.

_인도의 안쪽으로 들어와 들어와_

He opens his mouth instantly, allowing Chanyeol to take over the kiss, to lick into his mouth and make his body shiver with excitement. His fingers curl into the fabric of Chanyeol’s varsity jacket that he’s starting to tug on, whining into the kiss when Chanyeol won’t let him take it off. Chanyeol smirks and moves his hands from Baekhyun’s waist, trailing them up his sides and feeling the way that Baekhyun’s body reacts to him as he does so, and then takes a gently hold of Baekhyun’s wrists, pulling his hands away from his jacket.

_친한 오빠동생 사이 감정 없는 척_

Chanyeol shifts then and gently pushes Baekhyun back, urging him to get back in his own seat. Baekhyun pouts and sits back, watching as Chanyeol reclines the driver’s seat back as far as it will go. He gives him a questioning look before he realizes what Chanyeol is doing. It’s going to happen. Right here, in this car, while the sun disappears and the day becomes night.

_좋은 동생이라고 널 소개하지만_

Baekhyun scrambles to get into the backseat, probably too excited for this, but too worked up to care as he tumbles over himself and plops himself down. When Baekhyun’s back hits the plushness of the backseat, Chanyeol is quick to maneuver his long limbs around and get comfortable next to his boyfriend, before he gently puts the driver’s seat back in the upright position. Baekhyun watches in a nervous anticipation, his stomach is clenching in the most deliciously anxious way possible, making him feel as though he might burst at any second. Chanyeol looks back at him and smiles that lopsided grin that he loves so, so much.

_입안에 머무는 말_

“There are words in my mouth,” Chanyeol sings along softly, but his voice is too deep to match that of the singer’s.

_널 사랑하고 있어_

“I am in love with you,” He sings again, softer as he approaches Baekhyun, reaching out to grab the elder and pull him against his body, “I wanna give you,” he whispers against Baekhyun’s lips before they mold their mouths together.

And somewhere between the kisses, Baekhyun manages to murmur, “Tender love,” in time with the song.

Chanyeol’s smiles into the kiss, his fingers fumbling with the top few buttons on Baekhyun’s shirt before he finally manages to pull the collar down and expose Baekhyun’s small shoulders. He stops unbuttoning the shirt then, moving his lips down the exposed skin and Baekhyun whines loudly as he struggles to get out of the rest of the shirt. He squirms beneath Chanyeol and Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind as he scoops Baekhyun into his arms, holding him against his own body while he sucks onto the soft spot at the juncture between Baekhyun’s shoulder and neck.

Baekhyun really can’t hold it in anymore and  lets out a loud whine, “Chanyeol, please!”

Chanyeol pulls the skin of Baekhyun’s neck between his lips and then lets it go with a wet pop that makes Baekhyun groan loudly. The younger giggles, kisses the tip of Baekhyun’s nose and then gently unbuttons the rest of his boyfriend’s shirt. Baekhyun shivers as Chanyeol’s cold hands trace his stomach and then rest on his waist - and Baekhyun feels too much of Chanyeol and not enough all at once.

“Are you sure you want to do this tonight?”

_Tender love, baby_

Baekhyun’s grin slowly turns into a smirk as he mouths along to the song, “Give it to me.”

Chanyeol laughs and kisses Baekhyun full again, Baekhyun’s smirk dissolving into a pout as he opens up so, so easily for Chanyeol. Baekhyun sighs into the kiss when he feels Chanyeol’s fingers unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down far too slowly. He’s already becoming hard in his boxers and it’s probably embarrassing how fast this is happening, but he’s dreamt of this moment for far too long.

“You really want this?” Chanyeol asks, almost disbelieving, while he finishes undressing Baekhyun and watches in awe at the way Baekhyun’s half hard cock springs free, “You want this with _me_?”

Baekhyun laughs breathlessly and pulls Chanyeol’s jacket off of his overgrown boyfriend, “Chanyeol, of course I want this with you. I want you, I want you please.”

Chanyeol smiles shyly and pulls his shirt over his head before unbuckling his belt and shimmying out of his jeans. Baekhyun watches Chanyeol with a starry look in his eyes, a tint of red starting on his cheeks, because of course he’s wanted Chanyeol for a long time now, but he’s so embarrassed. So terribly embarrassed, because this is his first time. But it’s Chanyeol’s first time too and if there’s anyone Baekhyun trusts to love him right, it’s his secret boyfriend, Park Chanyeol.

It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol and Baekhyun to get naked, kissing each other and exploring with hesitant fingertips. Chanyeol can’t stop giggling, half out of nervousness and half because the song is playing on loop and he really likes it as a makeout song, but he feels weird now with it playing while he and his boyfriend are getting into each other. Baekhyun is giggling too, also from nervousness and also because he can’t not giggle when Chanyeol is giggling. Those giggles are infectious and Baekhyun wouldn’t trade them for the world.

Chanyeol’s fingertips tap up Baekhyun’s side, counting each of his ribs as he kisses his way down Baekhyun’s chest. He hesitates when he licks his tongue out to lap at one of Baekhyun’s pink, pert nipples and Baekhyun reacts the way he was hoping - back arching off the plush seat and moan falling from his lips. So Chanyeol pulls it gently between his teeth while his fingers twist the other one.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispers, his voice is hoarse and deeper than usual, startling himself, “Baek,” he mumbles as he kisses down his stomach.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gasps in response, a giggle following when Chanyeol presses a kiss against his tummy.

“You’re so beautiful, Baek.” Chanyeol says as he climbs back over his boyfriend.

“Quit it,” Baekhyun sighs and reaches for Chanyeol to pull him down into a kiss, “You’re embarrassing me.”

“It’s just me and you, Baek,” Chanyeol reassures, smoothing down Baekhyun’s inner thighs, "Don't worry."

They’ve come so close to this point so many times before. They’ve touched, they’ve masturbated together, they’ve even gone down on each other in the locker room after practices when the others have cleared out. But today, today marks their one year anniversary. It’s been a year since Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun in the middle of the football field after the big game. After all the sexual tension that had built between them, Chanyeol finally admitted to himself that he’s gay for Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun made sure that Chanyeol had to work for his affection in return of course, but in the end he couldn’t help himself and let Chanyeol kiss him unabashedly as the rain began to pour.

Now, today, it’s the day that they’re going to finally do it. They’re going to have-

_Tender love, baby_

Chanyeol sits back on his knees and coats his fingers in lube, too much lube, dripping it all over Baekhyun’s legs and getting it on the car seat. Baekhyun giggles and bites his lip as he watches Chanyeol slick up his hands and then as that hand disappears between his legs. He braces himself, gasping in surprise when Chanyeol’s finger presses against his rim.

Their song starts on it’s fifth loop.

_인도의 안쪽으로 들어와 들어와_

“Relax,” Chanyeol hums in tune with the song and Baekhyun whines.

“I’m trying.”

“You’ve done _this_ before, right?” Chanyeol asks nervously in reference to the stretching, biting into his lip and watching the way that Baekhyun’s hole is working around the tip of his finger - it’s making him impossibly hard and no one has even touched his dick yet.

“Of course,” Baekhyun takes a deep breath as Chanyeol’s finger slowly works its way in, “Just, only with two fingers… I couldn’t-” he gasps as Chanyeol’s finger pushes in further, to the second knuckle, “I couldn’t reach to put more in.”

“Your fingers are thin,” Chanyeol whispers quietly as he finally pushes his whole finger in, “Thinner than mine.” he says and Baekhyun gasps, eyes squeezing shut tight at the intrusion.

“Yours-” Baekhyun chokes, “Yours are nicer,” he gasps out as Chanyeol wiggles his finger around, searching.

“It’s so… Warm. It’s warm inside of you, Baek.” Chanyeol says in a daze as he hesitantly brings his middle finger towards the stretched part of the hole where his other finger is completely absorbed by Baekhyun.

“Another, Chanyeol, I can take it,” Baekhyun whimpers as Chanyeol’s second finger prods at the puffy entrance before pressing in gently.

Chanyeol obliges and carefully slips in his second finger, gently scissoring them apart in order to stretch Baekhyun open. Baekhyun keens, and bites his lip at the slow burn of the pain-pleasure that he’s feeling. Having even just Chanyeol’s fingers inside of himself, _oh god_ he thinks, that thought alone is enough to make him come right now. He can barely keep his eyes open as Chanyeol pushes this fingers in and out, pumping slowly, brushing the pads of his fingers against the inner walls of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Chanyeol can’t think of anything else except for Baekhyun, as he watches the way the elder squirms on the seat, making little pleased sounds and letting whines out of his mouth as Chanyeol’s fingers feel him up. It’s too, too much and _still_ not enough.

“Put in another,” Baekhyun pants loudly, snapping Chanyeol from his thoughts.

Chanyeol looks up from where Baekhyun’s hole is stretching around his fingers deliciously and notices that Baekhyun is staring at him with half-lidded eyes, a pink flush covering his body and hair matted with sweat. He realizes that Baekhyun’s cock is fully hard now, it’s curved against his stomach and leaking pearly white pre-cum that Chanyeol sort of wants to drink up.

“Are you sure, hyung?” Chanyeol asks worriedly, but he’s already got a third finger poking at the entrance.

“Yes,” Baekhyun hisses at the sting of a third finger pushing into him, “Yes!” he nearly screams when Chanyeol’s fits that third finger in all the way.

It takes a moment for Baekhyun to adjust and he realizes that their song is reaching the end again.

_내 사랑은 구식이야_

He breathes through his nose trying to calm down, remembers the lyrics of the song and hums it brokenly to himself to distract from the pain. It certainly takes his mind off of the strange feeling of being filled with three thick, long fingers. What he doesn’t realize as he has his eyes closed while singing softly, is that Chanyeol’s lips have come so close to his cock and the next thing he knows is that his eyes are snapping open to the feeling of Chanyeol’s tongue dipping into the slit of his dick.

“Oh, shit, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun whines loudly when Chanyeol’s fingers push into him, jabbing into his prostate as the head of his cock is completely encased in the hot, wet cavern of Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol thrusts his fingers in again, delighting in the way that Baekhyun’s entire body jolts and the way that Baekhyun is screaming his name like that. He does it again and again and _sucks_ on Baekhyun hard.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun cries out, “Chanyeol! Stop! Oh my god, stop!”

“Baek,” Chanyeol gasps after he’s popped off Baekhyun’s dick and his hands have been completely removed from his boyfriend, “Shit, Baek, did I hurt you?”

“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head, his voice is wavering, “God, no, that… It- It was too good. I was about to come…”

“Oh,” Chanyeol blushes an even brighter shade of red than his hair.

“I want to come, but I want to come with you inside of me…” Baekhyun murmurs, chest heaving as he wills himself to keep from blowing his load, “Please, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol gulps, picking up the small package that had fallen to the floor of the car, and tears it open carefully. He makes shy eye contact with Baekhyun as he rolls the condom onto his cock, stroking it a few times with more lube lathered on his hands and Baekhyun watches with lust at the way that Chanyeol is so, so very big.

_얼굴은 화끈화끈 귀에선 불이 나네_

He hesitates a moment, the head of his dick pressing softly against Baekhyun’s loose entrance. He bites his lip and Baekhyun looks at him worried for a brief moment, wondering what’s wrong. _For god’s sake, Chanyeol, why aren’t you inside me yet?_ He wants to yell at him, but he can’t find words right now, because his boyfriend looks so serious all of a sudden.

Then Chanyeol sighs, kissing Baekhyun tenderly, making his boyfriend tremble with the affection, “Baekhyun, I love you.” he blurts and Baekhyun’s face heats up, becoming impossibly more red than before, “I really, truly love you with all of my heart.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moans softly as Chanyeol begins to push the head inside of him, “Chanyeol, I love you too.” he chokes when Chanyeol thrusts shallowly inside.

“Shit,” Chanyeol moans, “Fuck, Baek, Baek-hyung, god you’re so _tight_.”

Baekhyun whimpers in response, loving the stretch and the burn that Chanyeol is making him feel, because it’s being so heavily outweighed by the pleasure of his boyfriend’s cock just barely brushing his prostate with each slow thrust. He whines loudly, back arching off the seat again as he tries to force Chanyeol to hit against his prostate, desperate for the pleasure that he knows Chanyeol is capable of giving him.

“You’re so big,” Baekhyun chokes on a moan, “So big, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol groans as he thrusts inside of Baekhyun again, the car rocking as he does so. The song is still playing in the background, _tender love baby_ , and Chanyeol can’t help but smile and kiss his small boyfriend as he thrusts again. He goes deeper this time, rocking slowly in and out of Baekhyun. Each time he pulls out, letting the head of his cock catch on the stretched rim below, Baekhyun gasps and each time he thrusts in, Baekhyun moans and cries loudly for more, more, _more Chanyeol!_

_Give it to me_

Baekhyun’s thighs are trembling wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist and the sounds of Chanyeol’s skin slapping his own where the younger’s hips are meeting his ass with each thrust is driving him crazy. Chanyeol’s wet, warm kisses on his neck, the pressing of his cock between their two bodies… Everything is so hot, too hot, and he feels like his body is about to explode with all the shocks spreading through him every time that Chanyeol’s cock hits his prostate.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol mumbles into his ear, “Baekhyun, I’m so close…”

“Faster, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun chokes out, “Harder, please.” he cries when Chanyeol’s lips circle around one of his nipples again.

With much fervour, Chanyeol obeys Baekhyun’s command, forgetting everything he thought about being soft and tender with his boyfriend and instead thrusting so hard that the whole car is rocking now. He thrusts again and again, Baekhyun’s name falling from his lips, because in this moment he doesn’t know anything else. All he knows is _Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun_ , on each thrust and Baekhyun reciprocates with _Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol_.

“Touch me,” Baekhyun whines, “Touch me, Yeol, please,” he’s begging, desperate for a release and he _needs_ Chanyeol more than ever before.

Chanyeol slips one of his hands between their bodies, his thrusting losing its rhythm as the heat coils in his abdomen, the pressure building and he’s right on the brink of euphoria. He pulls one slow tug on Baekhyun’s cock, taking one moment to look down and see where he’s connected to him and he groans loudly, coming hard at the lewd sight of his cock disappearing inside of Baekhyun’s perky ass.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun gasps, his words breaking off into a moan as Chanyeol digs his thumb right into the slit of his cock and drags it down quick and hard, coaxing Baekhyun’s orgasm from him.

Baekhyun’s back arches off the seat of the car, his cock jerking as he comes all over himself and Chanyeol’s hand is lazily stroking him through it. Chanyeol’s cock is still buried deep in Baekhyun’s ass, even as he thrusts shallowly through his own orgasm, his cock going soft as he does so. It takes more than a minute for Baekhyun’s heart rate to calm down and for his body to come out from the clouds, but when it does, he’s looking up at Chanyeol.

Sweaty, sticky Chanyeol who is looking at him with the most love-filled eyes and a painfully large smile on his face despite the fact that he’s panting loudly from the exertion of sex. He’s still in post-euphoria, his body still tingling from the absolute pleasure and he can’t bring himself to remove his body from Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol can’t do it either, won’t take his cock out of Baekhyun, because he really, really likes the way that it feels.

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun says breathlessly as he comes to, and then he laughs and Chanyeol laughs too, collapsing on top of him.

“That was,” Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say so he giggles, twisting so that Baekhyun is now on top of him as they lay splayed out across the back seat, “That was… Fucking amazing.”

Baekhyun laughs and squirms in Chanyeol’s hold, feeling incredibly gross when he notices that there’s come drying on his stomach, “Damn right it was.” and Chanyeol laughs again, pulling Baekhyun even closer to his body, enjoying the way that it feels to have his boyfriend’s skin pressed against his own.

“We should do this again sometime,” Chanyeol grins and Baekhyun flashes him a cheeky smile before landing a heated kiss right on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Why not right now?”

_Tender love, baby_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't even ship it, but they seemed to fit this AU best because well they're Baekhyun and Chanyeol  
> 2\. I dunno why I wrote this even tbh  
> 3\. Listen to Tender Love while you read this to get the full effect (had that on repeat for hours while I tried to write this)


End file.
